


No Sign of Heaven

by caffeinechesters



Series: Broken EP [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: Lucifer thinks this might be the best torture.





	No Sign of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Suck" by Nine Inch Nails, which was also continuously looped while writing.

Nick prays after his spree kills to avenge his family just like the priest told him to, and just like after the priest who was praying with bloody palms, Nick has blood splattered across his. The blood from Frank Kellogg is still oozing out of his head and Nick prays harder as the gurgling stops. Deep in the Empty, Lucifer feels himself waking as his form takes shape, black void giving to bones and grace, hearing Nick’s prayer for absolution not of sins but consciousness. Lucifer thinks of what flawed aberrations these humans are that they’d rather be possessed than to face the consequences. A cosmic entity awakes with him taking the form of his true vessel, imploring to go to back to sleep, that there is nothing down there for him. Lucifer lays down and encourages him, this cosmic horror, to lay with him. The moment it goes down, Lucifer tries to gain the upper hand, murmuring about how it could be just like the old times in the cage. The visage flickers, black-blacker-blackest void seeping between the cracks, and that is the last Lucifer remembers before falling to Earth again.

Lucifer tries to circle around him at first when he leaves the bunker. He looks around suspicious when Lucifer gets too close, pulling his (ailing) firstborn in closer as if to protect him from whatever has him spooked. Lucifer thinks of bitches protecting her puppies at that sight and acquiesces that he’ll need Nick’s body to claim both. First, he needs to go to Heaven and punish those who betrayed him.

Nick is easy to find, his soul, his prayers are a beacon to Lucifer. He goes in easy into Nick’s body, fitting like an old shoe despite the painful tug of scar from the archangel blade. Lucifer tries to heal it but soon realizes that it’ll never fade. A part of him realizes that he completely healed Nick, it would suspicious if he saw. Now, he can go back to them. A plan forming as he cycles through Nick’s memory since he last left.

He looks suspicious of Nick as he enters the bunker, covered in blood and brain splatter. Lucifer cries and acts like he’s going for an Oscar when he describes how he just wanted to avenge Nick’s, no, his family but instead can’t stop, blaming Lucifer’s possession for the long-term changes. He still looks suspicious but offers him a place to stay while he “figures things out”. Lucifer asks of Jack and finds that his only progeny is dying because of his missing grace. Maybe while he is out, Lucifer can sneak into Jack’s room and give him some of his now fully replenished grace. If it doesn’t work, he assumes that they can always make another child, a better child and Lucifer feels himself getting hard at the thought of him carrying their child and reviving him over and over until they have a brood of nephilim that he forgets all about the first.

Lucifer stays and watches over them both as Cas and Dean and Sam go around and around trying to help Jack at the same time they try to find out what happened to Heaven. He offers to stay with Jack, help him in staying comfortable, which after the first time they do and Jack is doing better, Lucifer, well Nick, is viewed as more trustworthy to him. Little do they know that Lucifer has been giving Jack slips of grace through little-healed knicks. It’s their, well Lucifer’s, dirty little secret. He still mother hens Jack, making him rest more, refusing to let him hunt until they come up with a permanent solution because Jack still gets weak if he does too much.

It takes a bit of time, at least to Lucifer, for them to be left alone with Nick. Dean is still suspicious, and Lucifer feels his brother still residing deep within (he wonders if Michael can sense him). He feels the need to ask his brother when he resurfaces if he touched what is his because older brothers always need to take away their brother’s fun or at least defile them until they are no longer enjoyable. He doesn’t seem to be fearful of Dean, which is a good sign for Lucifer that Michael kept his hands to himself. He’d hate to have worked this hard to build a rapport with him only to find out that big brother ruined him. Lucifer starts slow, thinking of wooing that Nick did with his wife, a caress of a hand across his lower back, cooking for him, and doting on the kid. At first, he is tense and lets it slide, which moves into rebuffing with that he’s flattered but confused. Lucifer thinks that this might be his best torture yet: get him to actually fall in love with him, well with who he thinks is Nick, and break him when he finds out.

He slowly comes around to Lucifer’s presence. Leaning into his touches, not flinching when he pushes back a stray hair. Jack is better now that he can venture outside for short stretches of time. He tells Lucifer that they performed an experimental spell that a shaman gave them with Gabriel’s leftover grace that he believes that maybe it took some time for it to work over a dinner that he made. Lucifer doesn’t tell him that Jack is more his father’s son than before. Instead, Lucifer nods along, agreeing. After dinner, Lucifer steals a kiss. Later after watching a documentary, a boring documentary to Lucifer, he is pinned underneath Lucifer with his legs quaking he comes, coating Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer decides that this is magnum opus when he realizes that he fell in love with his torturer, the one he was destined to be with.

They sneak around the bunker, rendezvouses in cheap motels nearby, and he is none the wiser. Dean is trying to intervene. Or Michael is. Lucifer can no longer tell the difference between the two with their jealousy, anger, and self-righteousness. Lucifer ups the ante of the game when he kisses his neck (with fingers going down, down, down) while he is washing dishes while Dean is at the table. He playfully pushes Nick, well who he thinks is Nick, away. Lucifer feels Michael’s grace seep through. Dean walks out instead. Lucifer goes back jacking him off and proceeds to fuck him on the kitchen table that their brothers just left from.

The game is over when Lucifer slips too much grace into Jack while he sleeps. Jack awakes to Lucifer’s red eyes, screams for him, who comes running into the bedroom. He looks at the scene, Nick (red-eyed with his wound healing up and grace dissipating) over Jack. Lucifer thinks he looks like a scared jackrabbit, ensnared, with the loop around his neck tightening the more it struggles. Lucifer hears him uttering, muttering, “No, no, no… Dean killed him..” ad nauseam as Jack struggles beside him.

“So, I’m not dead. It turns out that old Nick here missed me so much that I awoke from the Empty,” Lucifer sing-songs. “And I thought what better way to torture and break you down than for you to actually fall in love with me. Poor Sammy, tricked again by the mean old Devil.”

Jack tries to use his powers that are slowly coming back only to feel the full force of his father come down on him. Lucifer moved his hand to Jack’s neck, squeezing.  
“Aw, c’mon son, that’s no way to treat your father! You don’t want your mother to have to clean up your guts, do you,” Lucifer tells Jack, who stills, “Plus you’re old enough that you could take care of your younger siblings when we start having more.”

Jack looks just like him here, the same horror spreading out of him, same slightly agape mouth. Lucifer can’t wait until he can have more children if they’re as beautiful and fragile as him.

Lucifer breaks away from looking at Jack when he feels a tug. There is he is, bloody lips, bloody teeth, bloody wrist, and a banish sigil starting to glow. Lucifer’s last look at him is one that will keep him going to reclaim them both: him checking over Jack as he drips blood over the sheets and Jack trying to calm him down.


End file.
